


That's A Lot Of Space Fish

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Anthropomorphic, Fanart, Fish, Gen, IN SPACE!, Illustrations, Octopi & Squid, Pirates, Space Pirates, Tentacles, Where Are We?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: This is art. About fish in space, just like the title says.This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. It is suitable for all viewers.





	That's A Lot Of Space Fish

Another space animal illustration. I can't stop.

After the space narwhal, piracy became a secret theme for the space animal pieces o_O. For this, I blame my co-worker, Pat, who _seems_ really normal huddled in his cubicle, but sends me gentle, enabling emails with strange suggestions on the sly. I SEE YOU OVER THERE, PAT - I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Anyway, this one is for him because he got _ludicrously_ excited about the prospect of an Octopirate, and then thought I was the best when I added a scarf and justified it simply by saying "space is chilly, you know..."

So, here is Octopirate and _a whole lotta_ space fish. Made in PowerPoint.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/507340/507340_original.png)


End file.
